Little Marik Goes to the Dentist
by Dark Magician Girl Hikaru
Summary: This before Marik's [Malik] father died and takes place when he was younger. He is forced to go to the dentist. As a result, many things happen. Destructive chaos? Or maybe not? Review please. Rated for mention of slight violence. [COMPLETE]
1. The Dreaded Day

Marik = (hikari in this fic) little Marik; Y. Marik = Yami Marik  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Ok?  
  
A/n: I came up with this idea when I went to the dentist. This is before Marik's dad got sent to the shadow realm and this is when Marik was younger. Also, this is kind of OOC and some things are changed and inaccurate purposely for this fic. And I'm not using the Japanese names in this. Well, have fun with this fic. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Marik's Visit to the Dentist  
Ch 1 The Dreaded Day  
  
One day, Marik's father tells Marik, "You need to go to the dentist to get your teeth  
  
checked," and he makes an appointment on Saturday. Little Marik didn't want to go because he  
  
hated the dentist. Ishizu says, "Don't be afraid, there's nothing to worry about and I'll come  
  
with you," but Marik didn't care, it was still dumb.  
  
The dreaded day finally came. Ishizu took Marik to the dentist. They waited in the hot  
  
and stuffy room for half an hour. Then a middle-aged lady called them in. The lady gestured to  
  
Marik to sit in the grubby chair and left. "Neesan (1) (spell?), do I have to?" asked Marik. Ishizu  
  
answers, "Hai (2), Marik. I'll wait outside for you. Ok?" "Fine." Marik says and sit down on the  
  
filthy chair.  
  
~Marik's Thoughts~  
  
Ra, I hate this place. They better hurry up, those pathetic people are wasting my precious  
  
time. Well, good thing I brought my rod with me to keep me company. But too bad I don't know  
  
how to use the magic inside. Oh well, I can use it as a dagger. So if they try anything on me,  
  
I'll use it on them. Mwahahahahahaha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (1) = Big sister (2) = yes  
  
Yes, evil aren't I with the cliffhanger? Do you like? Don't like? Review and tell me if I should continue and tell me your opinions. Flames are allowed as long as they aren't too extreme. Well bye bye peoples. 


	2. Dr Happy and Ms Grouchy

Key: Marik = (hikari in this fic) little Marik; Y. Marik = little Yami Marik (blah) = note to readers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Duh!  
  
A/n: Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. It's gets a little dirty mouthed towards the end, so I've raised the rating. Anyway, here you are. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Marik Visit to the Dentist Ch 2 Dr. Happy and Ms. Grouchy  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
An gray haired guy came in to Marik's room. Let's call him Dr. Happy. So Dr. Happy asks Marik, "I'm Dr. Happy. What's your name?"  
  
Marik answers, "You don't deserve to know, you scum bag, but I'll tell you anyways. It's Marik, the one that is soon to rule the world. Mwahahahahahahahaha."  
  
Everyone near him was staring at him like he was insane, but Dr. Happy says, "That's nice. Come with me, so you can get your X-rays done."  
  
"No one will order me around, especially not you, you old cook. And what's this X-ray thing, something to brain wash me. I refuse to be brainwashed!" Marik answers ironically with his sennen (millennium) rod out to protect him.  
  
But Dr. Happy replies him calmly, "An X-ray is a machine that takes pictures of your teeth, not something that brainwashes you. Now please, follow me."  
  
"Fine. I'll come with you, but you better not be lying, or else I use this on you," Marik says warningly with his rod.  
  
What he doesn't notice is that the rod was glowing when he said it. "Yes, Marik-sama (it means lord, right?), I will not lie to you," answers Dr. Happy who is unknowingly under the spell of the rod. (I know that's not what really how the rod works, but let's just pretend it does here)  
  
Then the assistant tries to put those things in Marik's mouth (you know those things they put in your mouth when you take X-rays at the dentist) and he hated the taste of it, so he just spit them out. He was like, "Eww. That taste like crap. Get me some water, now!"  
  
Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, Dr. Happy brought him a cup of water immediately, "Here you are Marik-sama."  
  
The assistant, let's call her Ms. Grouchy, was hysterical, "You little BASTARD! Keep them in your mouth so I can take your DAMNED X-rays. Doctor, why did you just listen to him?"  
  
Dr. Happy replies, "Why, he's our master, don't talk to him like that."  
  
Y. Marik comes out in place of Marik and he heard what Ms. Grouchy said and wasn't so happy, "How dare you insult me, you RA DAMNED BITCH?!?! I should send you to the shadow realm." (Marik doesn't know of the power of the rod, but Y. Marik does)  
  
Ms. Grouchy screamed as Y. Marik sends her to the shadow realm. Dr. Happy was released from the spell and he was like, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ms. Grouchy, what did you do to her?"  
  
Clearly or not so clearly, Dr. Happy was in love with this Ms. Grouchy. Y. Marik answers evilly, "Why, the shadow realm of course? Do wish you to join her? I can help you with that," and Dr. Happy screamed as Y. Marik sends him to the shadow realm.  
  
Ishizu was in the waiting room and heard screaming, so she rushed inside and saw Marik. "Umm, what just happened in here?" asked Ishizu.  
  
Y. Marik turned back to Marik. (I know, Y. Marik can't come out like that, but I changed it here) Marik answers her sister, "I have no idea, I was just over there a moment ago with Dr. Happy, but now he's gone. And so is Ms. Grouchy."  
  
"Marik, don't call them names," Ishizu warningly says.  
  
"I'm not, that's what their names are. Can we go now?" asks Marik.  
  
"I guess so Marik. Now remember not to tell father about that, just pretend that never happened, ok?" Ishizu tells Marik as they exit the office.  
  
"Ok, neesan," replies Marik.  
  
They leave the dentist's office and never visited there again. The office now has new dentists to replace the old ones. And as for Dr. Happy and Ms. Grouchy, let's just say they disappeared into the Shadow Realm for eternity and had their souls devoured by monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Responses and or Comments:  
  
sparklypiggy: Actually, I don't think Marik got his rod that early, but for the purpose of this fic, he did. And they have dentist, because it wasn't that long ago, you know.  
  
Insane chibi: Well, I guess you can say he did.  
  
A/n: If you want more, give me some ideas. Also, if you like this one, you'll probably like "Marik goes to the 99 cent Store" it's similar to this, but better, and they're not little. I thought this ch was weird, but oh well. Reviews please, whether it's good or bad. I won't write till I get 5 more reviews that actually have words in them of course. See ya! 


End file.
